Cerrie Rus' Diary
This is Cerrie Rus' Basic/Wave 1 diary. Entries Cover Please keep out, I'd respect private stuff so respect mine. Oh, and Cerbe, if I catch your dirty little paw prints anywhere near my diary, consider yourself deader than undead. 15th July I was out with Katrina and Asteria today and we got caught in the rain. I don't mind rain, I just hate the way I dry myself. Shaking myself. How embrassing. It's natural to me, it's in my genes and things, but it's kinda annoying and like I said: embrassing. 18th July I just downloaded the newest Barkoynce album from FrightTunes. For those living under stone, she's the coolest, most famous hellhound ever. She's my idol. I could easily be employed as a lookalike of her...if I dyed my fur to match hers...and somehow got rid of two of my three heads. Okay, maybe I should think about a different career... Oooh! Ghouls Rule the World! I love this song! 22nd July Cerbe and Ceb had their friends Neo and Dodger round, and their girlfriends tagged along too, Mia (Neo's ghoul) and Parla (Dodger's ghoul, she's also Neo's sister). The ghouls soon got bored of listening to boy talk and the three of us went out and got some magazines and smoothies, and I picked up some treats for Diana. I wonder what it's like to have a boyfriend...in my 1564 unyears of being in the world, I've never had a boyfriend. I guess other immortals go through the same thing. Still... 25th July Ouch. I knew I shouldn't have done a massive three hour jog yesterday. My legs are so sore. I can't walk properly! OW! 29th July I've been room ridden for the past four days because of my legs. Good thing I had TV, internet and music to keep me occupied. I'm wasn't being lazy. It's the holidays, I can have relaxing days. My boxset of The Only Way is Scaressex isn't gonna watch itself. 1st August Katrina's invited me and Asteria to this party of hers. She's learned to give me a few weeks notice beforehand because it takes me ages to get an outfit together. Given my three heads, it's impossible to find clothes that fit, unless they're strapless or something. This is why I make my own clothes, I can get the look I want, with the number of headholes I want. But luckily I've been to one of Katrina's parties before, so I've got a dress in my closet already. 4th August I got a letter from my uncle Fluffy today. I knew it was from him straight away because it was delivered by an owl. See, he lives in the forest next to this school for wizards. It's way up north so we can't visit him much, and he doesn't have a computer so we have to use snail-mail. Still, it's fun to hear about the school he lives near, and his friends too. He runs his own little washing service, he licks unicorn's hooves clean and stuff, a bit like a pedicure...or would that be a hooficure? A ponypedi? 9th August I was out for a jog this morning, I saw this cute firehound out on his bike. Odd, I thought I was the only early riser when it came to exercise. 16th August Diana chewed up Dad's newspaper (naughty sphinx!) and I got sent out to buy a new one. So I was in the newsagents, the staff were busy sorting out their stockroom and I was just standing their, and that firehound I saw on his bike the other day came in. We got talking and it turns out he does a paper-round in the shop. His name's Elgabarklus and we've arranged to hang out tomorrow. Yay. New friend. 19th August Me and mum discovered this faboolous new face mask. It's mainly made from Greek yogurt...but it does wonders for your complexion. Though, Cerbe and Ceb came in and started eating it. My brothers are so...well, not stupid, because I tried some of it and actually tastes quite nice. 23rd August It was Katrina's party last night. No offense, but it was kinda dull. Well...it was mainly vampires so...yeah. Katrina and Asteria spent most of the night gossiping with me about Elgabarklus...him and me are just friends ghouls, nothing exciting. 27th August Today Cerbe and Ceb decided to start a band with Neo and Dodger; The Bark Antonys. Cerbe on vocals, Ceb on lyre Neo on drums and Dodger from guitar. Now Ceb's okay on a lyre, and Parla tells me Neo's a keen drummer and Dodger's ace at guitar...but Cerbe, a singer? Uh... I have no idea how this band's gonna turn out. Knowing the boys, I'd say not so great... 1st September I had a massive snackout on a pile of sugar bones and chocolate dog booscuits...I can't help it, they're my biggest weaknesses, that and a massive olive salad covered in olive oil and all the trimmings. Nom nom. Just off for a run, burn of a few calories. 3rd September Cerbe is driving me barking mad! What's he doing? Oh, just being my brother. And I'm kinda worried for Mum, she's been ill for these past few days. Nausea and sickness...that could be anything. Maybe it was those olives we had last night, those were well out of date. Ceb's also been throwing up, and me too. Yep. Must be the olives. 6th September Yikes! Mum's still ill. Ceb and I are fine, but she's still throwing up. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in school tomorrow...I hope I can, I don't want to end up in deadtention on the first day. Why do holidays have to be so short? Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Diary